As You Would Expect
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: Mai has a twin. SPR gets a case. It's just the usual, as you would expect. (Not my best summary but if you want to know more then read it. Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit: Ok so this story is set sometime after 'The Bloodstained Labyrinth' but before the end of the first light novel/manga. **

**Mist: It doesn't really follow all the details of the main story. This story has been co-written by us both.**

**Spirit & Mist: We hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt! We only own the OC's and our plotline.**

* * *

As you would expect, it was another ordinary day at SPR and Mai was out running a couple of errands for Naru. While she was doing so, Masako and Naru sat in the outer office when Kaede walked through the door.

"That didn't take long Mai." Masako said, tilting her head to the side slightly and covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Yes, considering I sent you out ten minutes ago I expected you to take longer." Naru commented, arching an eyebrow. Kaede smirked and moving to sit next to Masako she spoke up,

"I'm not Mai." Upon hearing this Monk, Ayako and John walked out of the kitchen, drinks in hand and sat down.

"Well if you're not Mai, then who are you?" Ayako asked.

"I'm her twin." She stated, her smirk growing wider. Everyone, excepting Naru, looked at each other with bewilderment, confusion and shock adorning their faces. The only reaction from Naru was a slight widening of his eyes and a calculating look on his face.

"What's your name?" Naru asked, calm as ever.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kaede Taniyama. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said standing up and bowing slightly to each of them, a grin now adorning her face.

Forty five minutes later Mai returned to the office to find her twin sitting on the couch drinking tea and conversing with her colleagues. Mai grinned and ran into the office, tackling her sister.

"Kaede!" she exclaimed. The other girl in question laughed and hugged Mai back before they both settled down and waited for the bombardment of questions they knew were about to come.

"So Mai, how come you never told us that you had a twin? I mean you told us about your parents on the Urado case but why didn't you mention Kaede?" Monk asked.

"I didn't find it necessary to mention it. Besides, I don't know everything about any of you so why should I divulge all my secrets?" Mai replied, a cheeky glint in her eyes that was slightly reminiscent of Yasu.

"The first part of your response sounds like something Naru would say!" Ayako commented, causing everyone to chuckle. The boss in question had gotten sick of the chatter and had retreated back to his office to await Mai's return. Upon hearing her speak he issued his usual command,

"Mai, tea!"

"Yessir!" Mai called back, saluting Naru's office door and heading to the kitchen as Kaede shouted, "Would you like a cookie too?" This made everyone laugh harder when Naru didn't reply.

After making the requested tea, Mai knocked on Naru's office door and, without waiting for a reply, walked in to deposit it on his desk only to find him with his nose in another book. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly, leaving him to it before going to re-join her colleagues and twin again.

Before long a woman burst through the door, surprising everyone in the room. Monk, Ayako, John and Masako took this as their cue to leave. Kaede decided to remain and hurried over to the woman as the others left. Mai walked to the kitchen to make another pot of tea, placing it in front of the woman.

"Itadakimasu. This is Shibuya Psychic Research, yes?" the woman asked with a shaky voice as she accepted a cup of tea.

"Yes, it is. If you give me a moment then I'll get Mr Shibuya." Mai replied before going to knock on Naru's office door and informing him of the situation,

"Naru, we have a client." Naru appeared from his office and went to sit on the armchair across from the woman. Lin walked out his office with his beloved laptop and sat next to Mai while Kaede remained seated next to the client, comforting her.

"Tell us your problem." Naru said, getting straight down to business pulling out his black notebook. Mai resisted rolling her eyes and sighing as the woman began her tale.

"Well, this has been going on for about six or so months now and at first I didn't think much of it until children from the neighbourhood started disappearing only to reappear in my living room dead and drained of their blood. My own daughter was one of the first children this happened to." She started, shakily.

"I see, go on." Naru said, interest sparking in his eyes.

"Right. So three months after all this started, I began waking up in the middle of the night hearing moaning and knocking noises. I'd randomly find messages written in blood on my living room walls and after that I started hearing whispering voices and evil laughter whenever I walked down the hallway in the dark. However, just recently I seem to find my bathroom flooded with bloody water and eyeballs before it suddenly disappears as if it was never there at all. Sometimes though, there will be a lone eyeball remaining in the bathtub as if it's some kind of message that I'm being watched." She explained, her hands shaking lightly and fear evident in her eyes.

"Is there anything else?" Naru asked.

"Well, only one more thing. My aunt has been staying with me this last month and sometimes she acts really strange but when I go to ask her about it she has absolutely no memory of it at all." She finished.

"It sounds like she might be being possessed." Naru commented.

"Yes, that's what I thought however I wasn't sure as I've never come across a possessed person before. I've been researching the paranormal in hopes of explaining what might be going on although I've not gotten very far." The woman agreed.

"Well then, Ms…?"

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Megumi Etsuko." The woman, Megumi, answered apologetically.

"We will take your case, Ms Etsuko. We'll need three rooms. One for our base and two for sleeping, our team will share the rooms for safety reasons. You may expect us in two days. Please leave your details with my assistant, Lin." Naru replied, gesturing to the man in question. Megumi nodded and handed her details to Lin. Both men disappeared into their respective offices.

"I think I know you two from somewhere." Megumi said turning to the two girls. Mai and Kaede looked at each other, frowning.

"I don't see how. We'd remember if we had met you." Mai replied, looking back at the woman.

"Is your surname Taniyama, by any chance?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. We're Kaede and Mai Taniyama." Kaede answered, unsurely.

"So you are the Taniyama Twins. My grandmother knew your parents. I was about five when I met you a few months after you were born." Megumi said with a grin.

"Is your grandmother, Granny Xiao by any chance?" Kaede asked, curiously.

"How do you remember meeting us when you were five?" Mai asked at the same time.

"Yes, that's her. I remember that meeting because I have a photographic memory." Megumi replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh, okay." They replied simultaneously.

"Granny Xiao always told me that you two would be great one day. Now I'd better be off." Megumi said with a grin, leaving the girls to wonder about her final words.

- Time Skip -

The van carrying Lin, Naru, Mai, Kaede and the equipment arrived at the Etsuko house. Megumi was waiting outside with Kasumi as they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Hello Ms Etsuko. I take it this is your aunt?" Naru said, gesturing to the woman next to her.

"Hello Mr Shibuya. Yes, this is my aunt. Kasumi Xiao." Megumi replied, stepping forward.

"Xiao? That is a Chinese surname." Lin said, leaving his unsaid question hanging in the air.

"Yes. My grandfather was Chinese and my grandmother Japanese. I'm mostly Japanese myself." Megumi replied, answering the unsaid question and confirming Lin's thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kasumi said softly, finally speaking up.

"These are my assistants Lin Koujo, Mai Taniyama and Kaede Taniyama. The rest of our team will be joining us in a few hours. We should set up base now, before they arrive." Naru said, introducing the others before getting straight to business.

"Of course, follow me and I'll show you where you can set up. I've kept the rooms either side of your base clear for sleeping in and the kitchen is about a meter down the hall." Megumi replied, as the group walked inside.

By the time Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu and Masako had arrived the base was set up while Mai was having her first dream and Kaede was making tea for everyone before talking to Megumi.

- Mai's Dream -

'_I'm dreaming again. I wonder if Gene's here.' She thought._

"_Mai." Gene's voice came from behind her._

"_Oh, Gene I didn't know if you'd be here." Mai said, turning to face him._

"_Did you expect me to be somewhere else, Mai?" Gene teased, with a small smile._

"_N-no, of c-course not." Mai stuttered, blushing slightly._

"_Come on, Mai." Gene said, beckoning her forward._

"_So what are you going to show me today?" she asked, smiling._

"_I've told you Mai, I don't show you things. I only guide you through them." Gene replied, taking Mai's hand. They walked forward, the astral plane fading around them as the scene changed._

_In front of them was the house SPR was investigating although it seemed newer. Children played happily in the area while a man stood at the door watching them with a morbid fascination, an odd smile adorning his face. Mai got a bad feeling as she watched his smile grow. The man called out to one of the children nearest him who had walked up to his front yard to collect the ball they'd been playing with._

"_Naomi, I have some snacks inside. Would you like to come and get them to share with your friends?" He asked, beckoning to the young girl._

"_Ok, Mr Suzuki!" Naomi replied happily, unaware of the fate that awaited her._

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!"_ Mai yelled, unsuccessfully trying to warn the girl._

_Naomi walked over to the door as the man stood by before placing his hand on her shoulder and ushering her inside. He closed the door behind him; the young girl wasn't to be seen again. The scene shifted showing children and adults alike searching for the girl. Mr Suzuki joined them as Naomi's parents stood off to the side, tears in their eyes._

"_Naomi! Where are you?" People called, worry in their voices._

"_Naomi!"_

"_NAOMI!"_

_Mai watched as the scene played out, the search ceasing at midday much to the despair of her parents and friends. Before long everyone returned to their houses. Mr Suzuki stood outside his own door, watching on as they all disappeared into their homes. Rain started pouring down as a serene look adorned his face, although an evil glint could be seen in his eyes. Mai shuddered as he disappeared into the house and the memory faded._

_Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, finding herself back on the astral plane with Gene who gave her a sad look and pulled her in for a hug before releasing her. She looked down at her feet._

"_Oh, those poor children! How terrible." She murmured sadly._

"_Yes, it is terrible. Mai, you must be careful. That man doesn't just attack children. Since his death he got worse. He attacks anyone under the age of twenty, young women especially." Gene replied._

"_I'll let Naru know." She said, looking up at him._

"_That would be wise. It's time to wake up now Mai. Goodbye." He replied, smiling gently at her._

"_Goodbye Gene." Mai whispered as she drifted back into consciousness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mist: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Spirit: Please remember to review afterwards. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt. We only own our OC's and the plotline.**

* * *

Mai woke and looked at her surroundings as she sat up. Smiling she heard the familiar arguing of Ayako and Monk before a loud slam shook the walls.

_"You're finally up."_ Kaede's said through their telepathic connection.

_"Yes, I am. Is everyone at base?"_ Mai asked.

_"No, it's just Noll, Lin and I. Noll sent the others to do their various jobs."_ Kaede replied.

_"Oh, ok then."_ Mai sighed.

_"Noll wants tea, Mai. Your tea and he's getting antsy."_ Kaede said giggling.

_"By antsy you mean he's glaring at everything, you especially since we look alike."_ Mai replied giggling.

_"Yup. I'm pretty sure I look spaced out when I'm meant to be going through a file."_ Kaede said. Mai could practically see her fighting off a smirk.

_"Alright then, let's go make Naru some tea before he bites your head off."_ Mai suggested, fighting to keep her own grin off her face.

She checked herself before heading to the door and opening it at the exact same time that Kaede opened the door to the base next door. They stepped out and linked arms before heading in the direction of the kitchen. They both remained silent as they waited for the kettle to boil, Mai setting up the teacups. It wasn't long before they returned to the base. Kaede went to sit back down on the couch as Mai handed Naru his tea and heard him take a sip before sighing when she turned her back to him and handed Lin his tea. The whole room was silent for a few minutes, except for the tapping of computer keys from Lin's direction.

"Naru." Mai said softly, gaining his attention.

"What is it Mai?" he answered nonchalantly.

"I would have thought that you'd want to know the details of my dream." Mai responded.

"Of course." Naru said, the chair creaking slightly as he stood up and sat down next to her with his black notebook in hand.

"There was a man who was watching the children when they played outside. Something about him was off. He beckoned a young girl, Naomi, into his house to collect snacks for her and the other children but she never came out again. She called him Mr Suzuki. The next day he helped the other children and families search for the girl but I think it was only to draw suspicion away from him. Her parents were standing by, crying. The search broke off at midday. I don't think any of the other children noticed her disappear." Mai started, Kaede pulling her close as she started shivering.

"Is there anything else?" Naru asked.

"Yes. Gene said that the ghost has become volatile and dangerous. He attacks anyone under the age of twenty but more specifically women." Mai replied, absentmindedly.

"Gene? How do you know about him?" Naru asked sharply. When she didn't reply, Kaede answered for her.

"Gene is Mai's spirit guide, nothing more and nothing less. He told her who he was after I insisted that she ask. She's been telling me about the dreams she had on cases. I just happen to know enough to connect the dots."

"I see. I'd hoped he'd passed on but maybe…" Naru trailed off, not wanting them to know more than they already did.

"Noll, we already know this much." Kaede replied, hinting at him to continue.

"We'll talk about this later." He said sharply. He took the girls silence as an agreement.

_"He's not dead." _Mai whispered through their connection, curling into Kaede's warm embrace.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Kaede asked.

_"I don't know. I just have this feeling that he's not dead."_ She replied.

A few hours passed before the whole group was back in base together and during that time Mai and Kaede had gone, numerous times, to get Naru his precious tea. Monk and Ayako were currently in one of their arguments, which John was trying to stop while Masako sat on the couch with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth like normal. Yasu was going through a bunch of files that Naru had given him after returning from the library, Lin was typing away on his beloved laptop and Naru, as usual, was scowling about the noise and trying to bury his nose into the file he was holding while trying to ignore the others.

"Mai, tea!" He snapped.

Lin slid a quick glance at his charge and couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face at said boy's obvious discomfort. Sighing, Mai stood and walked out of the room with Kaede following behind. She couldn't help but slip into a memory of when her life changed.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Kaede stood in the middle of Heathrow looking around her curiously before moving towards the exit having already collected her baggage. There were thousands of people milling around, going about their business as she walked past them. Standing at the door she watched the rain pour down before a small hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to face the woman whose hand was on her shoulder. She had a friendly look about her.**_

_**"Are you lost?" she asked with a kind smile.**_

_**"Sumimasen, watashi wa anata o rikai shite inai." She replied, frowning.**_

_**"Anata wa nihonjindearu. Watashi wa wakarimasendeshita." She replied in Japanese.**_

_**"Anata wa watashi no kotoba o rikai suru!" Kaede exclaimed, her eyes widening in delight.**_

_**"Hai. Watashi wa Madoka Mori. Anata wa ushinawa rete imasu ka?" the woman asked after introducing herself.**_

_**"Isshu no. Watashi wa jissai ni jizen ni keikaku o tatete inakatta." Kaede replied with a frown.**_

_**"Goshinpainaku. Anata ga taizai suru basho o motte imasu ka?" Madoka asked.**_

_**"Anata wa osoraku iu koto ga dekiru yō ni bangō, watashi wa hijō ni kojin-tekina jijō ni yoru monodearu seiri sate inai yo." Kaede replied sheepishly, a small smile tugging at her lips.**_

_**"Sate, anata wa sonogo, watashitoisshoni taizai suru koto ga dekimasu." Madoka offered.**_

_**"Hontoni?" Kaede asked.**_

_**"Hai. Watashi wa chojo gensho sosa-kanda. I know a professor who teaches the paranormal at Cambridge University." Madoka replied, switching to English.**_

_**"I forgot. My name is Kaede Taniyama." Kaede said in English, surprising Madoka.**_

_**"So you can speak English." Madoka stated.**_

_**"Only a little bit." Kaede responded, nodding.**_

_**"Let's go then." Madoka said, as the rain slowed down. As they walked away from the airport entrance Kaede and Madoka continued to converse, switching between Japanese and slightly broken English.**_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Kaede sighed as she remembered the first day she arrived in England and her first meeting with Madoka. That was the day she was introduced to the paranormal world and the beginning of her knowledge about the paranormal. She'd met both Luella and Martin Davis later that week and although she had never met Oliver or Gene in person, she'd seen the photographs that Luella had around their manor. Kaede was glad that she'd gone to England, it had been a turning point in her life and had distracted her from her grief at the loss of her mother.

"You're thinking again, Kaede." Mai stated as she made the tea her boss wanted.

"Yeah." Kaede replied, not elaborating. Before she realised, they were on their way back to base.

* * *

**Spirit: Sorry this is such a short chapter. We've been having a little bit of trouble lately with our writing.**

**Mist: Since this is mostly a filler chapter, we're hoping that we will be able to put more into the next chapter.**

**Spirit: The Japanese translation I have is from Google Translate so I apologise if any of it is incorrect. Anyway, we hope you review!**

* * *

**Japanese to English Translation:**

**"Sumimasen, watashi wa anata o rikai shite inai." = "Sorry, I don't understand you."**

**"Anata wa nihonjindearu. Watashi wa wakarimasendeshita." = You are Japanese. I wasn't entirely sure."**

**"Anata wa watashi no kotoba o rikai suru!" = "You understand my language!"**

**"Hai. Watashi wa Madoka Mori. Anata wa ushinawa rete imasu ka?" = "Yes. I'm Madoka Mori. Are you lost?"**

**"Isshu no. Watashi wa jissai ni jizen ni keikaku o tatete inakatta." = "Kind of. I didn't really plan ahead."**

**"Goshinpainaku. Anata ga taizai suru basho o motte imasu ka?" = "Don't worry about it. Do you have a place to stay?"**

**"Anata wa osoraku iu koto ga dekiru yō ni bangō, watashi wa hijō ni kojin-tekina jijō ni yoru monodearu seiri sate inai yo." = "No. As you can probably tell, I'm not very organized which is due to personal circumstances."**

**"Sate, anata wa sonogo, watashitoisshoni taizai suru koto ga dekimasu." = "Well you can stay with me then."**

**"Hontoni?" = "Really?"**

**"Hai. Watashi wa chojo gensho sosa-kanda." = "Yes. I'm a paranormal investigator."**


End file.
